A Matter of Time
by Saving Angel
Summary: When Garcia gets hurt by one of the people she thought she would be with forever, is the other man there to save the day? can Derek Morgan save the day? story better than summary, I promise. Morgan/Garcia fic, rating may go up later.
1. Prologue

**Hey there! First of all, I would like to say thank you to everyone checking out my new story. It's the first Criminal Minds fiction I've written and any kind of reviews, good or bad, would be very helpful. **

**This is only the prologue, which explains the length (sorry :/ ill have another chapter up soon, i promise) and is just the beginning. It will be Morgan/Garcia. So i hope you enjoy! Again, please review, it would make my day better and the next chapter come more quickly! :)  
**

One week. It had been one week since she had found him with her, yet it still sliced at Penelope like a knife. The skank had already had her dirty little paws all over her best friend. Why did she have to get to the other one, too? It had been bad enough for her to have to watch the woman chase after her God of Chocolate Thunder, but seeing her knelt down before Kevin? That was about all a woman could handle. The picture of her boyfriend, her Kevin, gripping the arms of his chair while his head tilted back in a moan of ecstasy was still ingrained in the back of her mind. For the last week the usually perky blond had made a nest of her couch, rarely leaving the sense of security it brought her.

JJ and Emily had paid her a visit, but Penelope shooed them away rather quickly, claiming to be tired. Derek had been calling nonstop but the woman who was usually all too eager to hear his sexy voice couldn't find it in her heart to answer even one call.

Moving to the freezer, Penelope grabbed another of the ice cream containers JJ had been kind enough to bring over. She grabbed a large wooden spoon because all of the normal ones were scattered around the living room waiting to be picked up. They would just have to wait. It seemed to Penelope that she suffered withdrawal pains every time she was away from her beloved couch for too long. Spooning a big bite of the ice cream into her mouth, Garcia examined the piece of furniture in question. There were black mascara stains all over one of the cushions. They were a week old, from the day she saw… shaking that thought from her mind, she continued the examination. All of the other cushions were covered in tear stains and what looked a lot like snot to the technical analyst. It would all have to be replaced. Hell, maybe she would just replace the whole couch so as not to remember the heartbreak that occurred on it. But not until this was over, she wasn't cried out yet.

As if on cue, another silent tear rolled from the corner of her eye. One was soon followed by two and three and four. Garcia lost count after setting the container on the floor and curling up around the cleanest of the cushions. Everything she had been feeling poured out of her once more. All of the anger and devastation, the frustration and fear, came to the surface once more. Forever, Kevin had said, they would be together forever. 'I guess forever is shorter than it used to be', Penelope thought bitterly, letting out a sob. As the sun drifted below the horizon hours later, Garcia found herself out of tears again. At least for the time being, she could try and forget. Closing her eyes, she drifted into a very restless sleep.

**Again, sorry this is so short, more is on the way. Review, review, review! **


	2. Chapter 1

Derek stepped off the plane and wandered over to his car. It had been a long week. The team had been on a case in California, and the son of a bitch was good. He had completely covered his tracks for five years before finally slipping up, but the local department still needed some help piecing it together. Finally, they caught him, the man who was responsible for the rape and murder of fifty women in the last five years. The Unsub had started with just one victim every two months, but had evolved and perfected his method. When he was finally brought to justice, he had killed one woman per week for three months.

It still amazed him that people were capable of such things. Sure, he had been known to be a player, but that didn't mean he hadn't been raised right. His mama had taught him from a young age how to treat a woman right. He just chose to treat multiple women right, not only one, though not all at the same time. A fair number of women had fallen victim to his many charms, and he wouldn't deny it. But it was usually the woman that left him, due to his fear of commitment and lack of desire for a steady relationship.

But this man, he had no concept of what it meant to treat someone correctly. The women were all bound, beaten, and then raped before he finally put them out of their misery. Even that wasn't a quick process, as he found his pleasure in the pain and torture of each victim. The team was just in time to save his last victim before he disposed of her too, though she would be forever both physically and mentally scared, and she would be able to eventually go on with her life.

Morgan couldn't even imagine what it would be like for her though, at just seventeen, to see his eyes peering down at her every time she closed hers. Sure, he himself had had his way with many women, but the second they resisted he was quick to stop himself. Never would he even think about taking something so special from a person against their will. This case was one of the most difficult he had ever faced, but he couldn't pinpoint why. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't talked to his baby girl all week, or that in the face of every victim he could see the face of the perky tech analyst. Each had been blond and reminded him in some way of his best friend. All he knew was that he needed to talk to her, make sure she was okay. Only then would he be able to rest.

Dialing her number, speed dial one in his phone, he listened to the ring. Her voicemail kicked in after thirty seconds and he listened, taking in the sound of her voice. "Hey baby girl, it's me. Answer your phone woman, you're torturing me here. I'm on my way over from the airport. I need to talk to you. See you soon."

"Hey Hotch!" Derek jogged over to his boss. "Have you heard anything from Garcia?"

"She took some personal time. I don't know if she is still in town or not, I didn't press her. She looked like a wreck when I talked to her last week."

"Do you have any idea what happened? Is she okay?" His brow creased in worry as he frowned at Hotchner. Usually the man knew everything about the members of his team. Now was not the time for him to have no answers.

"I don't know for sure, but I think she may have mentioned something about Kevin. It's not our business, Morgan, so please don't press the issue. When she is ready she will contact someone." Even as he said it, the unit chief knew it would go in one of Derek's ears and out the other.

"Thanks man," the younger agent hurried back over to his car and sped out of the lot in the direction of Penelope's apartment.

Just the thought that something may have happened to hurt his baby girl had the usually composed agent to be on edge. Since they first met, Derek had been very protective of the woman. Something about her just drew him in. They were best friends and had been for years. It was very unusual that she kept out of contact for so long. Even if he wasn't a profiler, he would have known something was wrong.

Those close to the friends could see that they cared about each other as more than two typical friends of the opposite sex usually would. They were all just waiting for the day the two in question would figure this out themselves. Penelope and Derek had been dancing around a relationship for years. Everyone knew they would be a great couple. They already had the foundation of trust and love that successful marriages were built on. If they wanted to be together, they could easily make it work. They just had to choose to take the first step.

Stopping to wait for a red light, Morgan slammed his hand on the wheel. "Dammit, hurry up!" Speeding just a little he reached the apartment within twenty minutes. It was now close to midnight and Derek was really hoping Penelope would still be awake. Either way, he had to make sure she was alright. Running up the stairs to the third floor, he pulled out his phone. Calling first would be best, in case she was asleep. He didn't want to scare her.

…

Penelope finally made it to her bed for the night at around ten. This was the first time all week she had been in her room. It held so many memories. Penelope wasn't even sure she would be able to stay there the whole night. Kevin had regularly slept over in that very room, in that very bed. It's where he told her they would be together forever, where he proposed. This was where they made love for the first time, what seemed to be so long ago. The woman tried to push those thoughts from her head as she eased down under the covers. All of this seemed alien to her. Her room, her sheets, her pillows, everything about her life was different. It was as if she was seeing the world through someone else's eyes, on the outside looking in. Laying her head back, Garcia gazed up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she finally drifted into a restless sleep. For what must have been hours she dreamed on and off about Kevin, each time he turned into another one of the criminals she had profiled, and each time she was the target.

…

_"You've always wanted this Penelope, from the day we first met." Kevin knelt next to the chained tech. analyst. A layer of duct tape stretched across her mouth, preventing the screams that echoed inside of her from leaving her body. "Every time you looked at me, I could see it. There was desire in your eyes."_

_Pulling at the chains that held her to the floor, Garcia tried to escape. Straining with every inch of muscle she possessed, Garcia finally managed to gain an inch more wiggle room. It wasn't enough though. The man she had once loved smiled as he lifted her skirt. Tears ran down her cheeks as he brought his hips down to hers and smiled, entering her. _

…

Morgan called twice. No answer either time. Picking the lock on the door, Morgan entered her house. Looking around, seeing all of the dirty dishes, Morgan was sure that something was really wrong. Everything about her was neat, her appearance, her office, and most certainly her home.

"Garcia? Baby girl?" A whimpering sound was coming from her room. "Baby girl, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Derek moved in and pulled the beads that covered her door to the side. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was clutching the blankets around her so tightly that her hands were the palest white.

Derek hurried over to the bed and shook the woman by the shoulders. She cried out and sat bolt upright, eyes wide and afraid.

"It's ok Penelope, it's me, Derek. Everything is ok, I promise."

Penelope reached up and wiped her eyes. "Derek?" she peered at him through the darkness, reaching for her glasses. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to check on you, baby girl, I hadn't heard from you in so long and I was getting nervous. Is everything alright?"

Penelope looked up into his face, illuminated by the moon, and tears immediately formed in her eyes again. She had missed him so much. He had always been her rock, and she needed him now more than ever.

Derek noticed the look on her face and stretched his arms out to her, "It's on baby girl, come here. Everything is going to be alright, I promise." Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she shrank into his embrace, comforted by the feeling of his arms and his familiar scent.

"It's just been so hard Derek! I didn't even know what I was going to tell everyone! I feel so ashamed and stupid for not knowing and I just feel so lost!" She was sobbing to much to say any more.

"Shhhh, it's all going to be alright. Just take deep breaths now, it's all ok. I've got you." Derek was pretty sure he had an idea of what she was getting at and was struggling to keep in the rage he felt towards that pitiful excuse for a man. He had cheated on her, and she had caught him. The things he could d0 to him…

"I probably sound like I'm crazy, don't I?" Garcia sniffed and Morgan wiped the tears from her cheeks. She seemed more composed now.

"No, I have a feeling I know what you're getting at and I don't need details. I should have been able to see what kind of person he was, but you liked him so much I didn't want to interfere."  
"There's no way that you could have known he would do this, Derek, you can't blame yourself."

"I know I can't, I just wish I could have seen it coming, I wish I could have helped, made this easier."

"I don't think much could make this easier, baby. Thank you though. Don't go getting yourself all worked up over it. You have a job to do, one that requires all of your focus."

"I know very well what my job entails. But I am here for you first, you hear?"

"I hear, but I couldn't keep you away from work, from friends. It just wouldn't be right. Just because I am having trouble doesn't mean you should feel like you need to see me through."

"I don't feel like I have to, baby girl, I want to. And until I know you're ok, everything else can wait."

"Derek.."

"Don't even try to argue with me woman. You know very well how that ends." He flashed her an amazingly bright smile.

Garcia laughed, she did indeed know how that would end. She might as well not waste her time.

"Now, you look like you could use some of Derek Morgan's famous omelets." Garcia made a move to get up and follow him out of the room but Derek stopped her. "You just stay right there now, princess. We deliver, you don't have to lift one of your pretty little fingers."

She laughed and sat back down, smiling. He always knew how to make her feel better. Come on now, omelets in bed at one in the morning? What woman wouldn't enjoy that? Combine that with the company of what Penelope thought to be just about the most attractive and charming man on earth, and she was in heaven.

She thought for a minute. Kevin had never done anything like that for her. The thought of Kevin made her smile fade again. She was as close to heaven as she could get anyways, all things still considered.

**Thanks for reading! I appologize profusely for the delay in uploading, school is taking up all of my time at the moment. Thank goodness for spring break! Anyways, please please please review! i hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **


End file.
